Small Talks
by DocReggie
Summary: Raditz has been living with the others at Kame House. Launch has avoided him ever since he came, but one night discovers he's been sneaking out. Putting on a brave face, she decides to follow and confront him when the chance arises. For what reason could Raditz be sneaking out for?


Author's note: This fanfic partly references MasakoX's "What If Raditz Turned Good" AU, in that it borrows part of it as background, albeit with some personal changes. Aside from the background, the rest of the fanfic (from end of Namek Saga and onwards) is part of its own AU. This fanfic was graciously beta read by Meztli of Ao3. Thank you ever so much.

* * *

 **Small Talks**

Kame House was her haven.

Whenever the world was out to get her, Launch could always count on the island cottage to welcome her in with open arms. It was her respite, a place where she could escape to and recover from the feral, voracious lifestyle her other half craved. There she would find familiar faces who, apart from their cautious treading, never judged her for the actions beyond her control. Here was her home when she had no other home to go to. So long as she did her share of the upkeep, they were always happy to have her around. Yes — even when she sneezed and unwittingly turned into her crass-mouthed, guns blazing subconscious, they still welcomed her all the same. No matter the side of the coin, no matter how she came to them as, she had forever earned a place at Kame House. She was part of their family.

She loved everything about the house and its little island. She loved the sound of the waves that woke her each morning and lulled her to sleep at night. She loved the wide expanses of clear skies stretching above her, free from the pollution of cityscape lights. But more than that, but she loved the memories that clung onto this place. Even now, many years later, she could still vividly see and hear a young Goku and Krillin seated at the table, gobbling up every last grain of rice she'd served them after a hard day's work. On quiet days she would reminiscence of those bygone times, a tender smile on her lips.

But verily all things change. People grow, friends moved on, and some returned. Then there were also the new faces. Launch was surprised when she found a new, unfamiliar face upon returning to the house.

Raditz had been living with them for over a month now. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, stranded and having nowhere else to go. The others were keen to bring him aboard, especially Gohan and Krillin, who both spoke of him highly in spite of his ruthless past. Gohan himself insisted that Raditz stay and train at Kame House, fully convinced his uncle had changed for the better. Though Master Roshi had his grievances, he eventually gave in and permitted the Saiyan to stay as his student.

So they had packed the house into a capsule and boated to the island south, retracing the very same steps that tempered Goku and Krillin into disciplined students. But though the others held high hopes for Raditz, Launch's own thoughts of him differed.

Launch always felt intimidated around the Saiyan. He was like no other she had ever seen before. Among them, his muscular frame was that of a giant, voluminous as his lengthy black hair. His large hands could effortlessly lift boulders and snap trees as if they were nothing. Even she, tall in her own right, felt dwarfed by his incredible might. But it was also the way he carried himself that unsettled her. On fair weathered days when he was in a particularly good mood, he would speak with a heightened sense of self-esteem that bordered on flaunting. But on most days, he would hardly converse with anyone at all and stubbornly kept to himself. On those days he was especially temperamental, and everyone treaded with gentle caution.

He was always the first one up and the first one at the door. He would leave with Master Roshi in the lead, and Krillin for his encouraging support, as they guided him through the day's routine. Launch almost never got to see them off. On the odd morning, when sleep could not confine her to the bed any longer, she too would awake at the crack of dawn and look out the window, just in time to see them leave. Then the house would be hers for the remainder of the day — provided that Oolong's boredom persisted and he wandered off elsewhere; she never was quite alone. It was only when the trio returned later that evening that she even got to see the Saiyan for more than a few minutes at a time.

She recalled how Raditz incessantly argued with Roshi and Krillin in the first few weeks. She would be in the middle of something when the Saiyan would suddenly barge in, bickering at the pair behind him. She winced at the force of his tone, and slunk away as he barked criticisms at the hermit's methodology. "You can't tell me that Kakarrot did all this!" he would deny. Delivering milk bottles and digging up fields with his bare hands were not his idea of training.

His high expectations were no different to how Goku and Krillin first started. Launch would have found it amusing, even endearing, were it not for how loud and angry he was. But overtime the Saiyan's tone had softened in begrudging resignation; the hermit's impeccable patience and good humour winning out in the end. It helped too that Krillin was around — whenever Raditz was especially fed up with the routine, all it would take was a quick reminder of Goku's achievements to motivate him again. "His name is KAKARROT!", Raditz would shout every time.

But even as the Saiyan settled in and did his work with little more than a groan, Launch kept her distance from him. Even when she tried to take that bold step and talk with him, her curiosity rising above the anxiety, he wouldn't give a straight answer and dismissed her every time. Again her efforts to learn more about the mysterious stranger had failed, and still she could not tell what endeared him to Gohan. In the end, Launch simply had to trust his better judgement.

But no matter what, Kame House was still her little haven. It did not matter to her whether he was there or not — she only just took care to stay out of his way now.

* * *

It was late spring when Launch returned to Kame House. Now the season was behind them and summer already in full swing. For Kame House in particular, summer meant scorching rays and stifling air filling the space. It was especially unbearable in the upstairs loft, where Launch slept in the only bedroom. There the heat would rise and become trapped, only relenting long after the sun had set.

During temperate months the bedroom had been a privilege; while Launch was graced with a bed of her own, everyone else slept on futons in the downstairs living room and hall. Technically the bedroom wasn't even hers — it belonged to Roshi. Launch wasn't sure why she had gotten the room, it had been offered to her ever since she first came here. Regardless, she was grateful for it and enjoyed the privacy. But now, as temperatures rose and made sleep near unbearable, the room lost a bit of its charm.

It had been another such restless night. A dead heat fell over the island since noon. After tossing and turning, slimming down to little more than her underwear, and throwing the bedside window open, Launch finally sat up and sighed in defeat. She turned to the sill and leaned against it, gazing out absently at the horizon. Not a single breeze outside could be felt.

And it was then that she saw it: the near half-moon peeking back at her.

At once she felt the fatigue zapped away, as a smile of awe crept on her lips. She leaned forward for a closer look.

A year ago, the moon mysteriously vanished in a devastating explosion — the second time that it had happened, in fact. Gohan recently confessed to her that it was Piccolo who destroyed it during their training out of necessity. But with the Saiyan threat now under control, the moon had since been restored by Kami. For a year Launch had missed its comforting sight, and even now felt as though she was seeing it for the first time again. Even in its incomplete form, she marvelled at its beauty. In a few more days, it will become full once more. What a sight that will be then! At length she turned her sights to the shore, watching the waves below gently ebb and flow…

But then, unexpectedly, she saw something else there.

There was a solitary shadow at the shore. At first glance Launch thought it was simply a large stone, until she spotted what looked like leaves dangling at its side. She leaned closer and squinted her eyes, only to realize that those were not leaves, but hair! It was no standing stone either, but a figure sitting there! The realization gave Launch a startled surprise as she drew back. But the figure sat completely still with their back to the house, fixated in that one spot. Launch could not immediately recognize the person there, but as she continued to study them, a sense of familiarity overcame her. The locks of hair that seemed to conceal their frame and, just then, the sight of a tail flicking. Her round eyes fluttered open. It's Raditz!

But with that thought came a sudden horror as she looked back to the moon! Launch recalled how Master Roshi explicitly told Raditz never to step outside when the moon was out. Launch had barely heard all the details, but she knew from stories of the terrible transformation that would occur. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The moon! Raditz! Without another thought she jumped from her bed and ran into the hall, hurdling for the stairs.

But as she reached the third-to-last step, she came to a quick halt. Down in front of the stairway she found the group soundly asleep, either lying in their futons or sprawled on the couch. Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong were all accounted for, the former two snoring loudly in their futons while poor Oolong tried to blot the noise with cushions. Amazingly, they hadn't stirred at all to her commotion. Launch felt her gut turn as she glanced to the empty futon behind the couch — the barrier Raditz put up between the others. But as she came down the final step, hesitation gripped her as she turned to the entranceway.

It suddenly occurred to her then that Raditz hadn't even transformed. Her panic turned to uncertainty at the situation. Was there something she was forgetting? Was it a voluntary choice to transform? She looked back to the snoring hermit, debating whether or not to wake him. Even now, in light of the urgency, her good nature was holding her back. Again she turned to the entrance, contemplating her next action. In a daring move, she stepped over the sleeping men as she tiptoed across the room. She found that the front door was unlocked. Closed, but unlocked.

Even as she stepped outside, the stifling air refused to relent. The cool sound of lapping waves briefly distracted her, but the thought was quickly brushed away, instead turning her sights for any sign of the Saiyan. It did not take long to find him, seated atop a flat stone on the sandy shore. His neck was arched to the sky. For a second she hesitated, looking back at the house behind her. She took a deep breath and began to approach the man. Her pace slowed as the gap closed.

Until now, this was the first time she ever got this close to him alone. Before he was always in the watchful presence of another, be it Roshi or Krillin. Now there were no barriers left between them. Her fear quickly returned and grew with each step. She recalled the stories she heard: how the man came to Earth to eradicate it of all life, how he had came to battle Goku and even Piccolo, and how he had managed to escape them. There were good stories too, stories that Gohan told her with all sincerity: how Raditz came to train with him and Piccolo in the wilderness upon learning of the approaching threat. How he had turned against his former Saiyan allies and laid down his life to protect his newfound friends. And then there was also Namek. But even knowing his past redemptions, Launch could only imagine the superior might and ferocity he had showed.

She began surveying his features, finding every aspect to be strange and unsettling. He was every bit the image of a human, yet so much like an animal or monster. She saw how his coarse hands gripped his kneecaps, how his hair bristled like a wolf's mane, how his muscles tensed as he sat there in stoic fixation. It shocked her to think that the sweet little boy she once knew could actually be related to this beastly man. Even just the sight of his tail twitching idly was enough to unnerve her. She had never seen Goku with a tail, not as her current self at least.

At times she wished that Goku was still with them. But he was away somewhere in the far depths of space and refused to come back just yet, no doubt training with the opportunity given.

She was only just a few feet away from Raditz. Her pace slowed to a crawl—

"What do you want?"

A tiny yelp came out as she jumped. Her hand fell over her beating heart. The Saiyan hadn't even turned to face her, his attention fixed to the horizon. Still as a statue. There had only been the subtle movement of his head dipping.

Yet in spite of the demand, Launch could not speak. Total fear gripped her silent. She looked to the sky for guidance. "T-The moon!" She cried out, louder than she had intended. Embarrassed, she capped her mouth. "…Master Roshi said you shouldn't be outside when the moon is out. I-I saw you out here, so I came to check on you!"

There was a loud groan. "That's only when the moon is full!" Growled Raditz. He waved his hand to the sky. "Well? Does it look full to you?"

Launch followed his gesture, and frowned upon making the connection. She forgot. She had completely forgotten that vital detail. Raditz was right — the transformation only occurred during a full moon, and full it certainly was not. "No… It isn't…" She sighed dejectedly. She felt really stupid now.

An awkward pause then followed. Launch watched the Saiyan, curious if he had anything more to say. Instead he continued to stare up at the sky without another word. She felt relieved that he wouldn't be turning into a giant weremonkey anytime soon. But with that relief came a new curiosity. She followed his gaze and wondered what he was staring at. "S-So then… What are you doing out here?" She ventured.

"It's too hot inside." The Saiyan grunted. He still hadn't budged. "Can't sleep."

"Oh…" Muttered Launch. She nodded in agreement, knowing exactly the feeling. "It is, isn't it? I— uhm, hope it didn't make training too tough for you out there…"

"It wasn't!" He snapped suddenly. "I just can't sleep!"

Launch jolted back with a wince. She didn't need to be told twice, it was clear he wanted to be left alone. Deciding not to press it any further, she turned back to the house, but faltered mid-step. "Uhm… You should get back to sleep soon. It'll be another early day tomorrow…"

"I know that! I'm just getting a little air!" He barked back.

Again she flinched, but said no more as she nodded and hurriedly left for the house. Inside she found everyone still soundly asleep, deaf to the tension around them. Launch felt guilty watching them, having now realized her error. She absentmindedly turned to lock the door, but stopped short when she remembered he was still out there . When she returned to her room, the last thing she did was look out her window. He was still out there facing the sea.

Between the stifling air and her unease, she couldn't get to sleep that night.

* * *

Launch woke the next morning feeling drained. It was late before she had finally drifted off to sleep, when the temperature fell to a bearable mild. Now as the sun steadily rose, she could already feel the heat rise with it. She found that the others had already left early that morning. She was relieved to have missed Raditz, grateful to have avoided the inevitable awkwardness between them. But she knew that come evening, she would have to face it then.

Time flew by. Before she knew it, the group returned from their jaunt with empty stomachs. On some days Launch would cook up one of her beloved recipes, but on other days Krillin offered to take up the pan. It was one of those such days when Krillin spotted the dark circles around her eyes. He readily led her to the table, promising to cook up one of his best. She wouldn't have minded it so much, were she not seated directly opposite of Raditz. The dreaded awkward feeling she tried to avoid had came. Raditz looked at her for all of five seconds before grunting and turning the other way. No one else noticed the tension between them.

It only alleviated once they had all joined together. Launch ate her meal in quiet peace while Roshi and Krillin tried, unsuccessfully for the hundredth time, to talk to the Saiyan while he stuffed his face full. "Nah—" A swallowed gulp, "—we willingly joined the Frieza Force", being his only significant contribution that night. It didn't seem to matter who confronted him or when, be it during training or over dinner, he never liked talking.

Then, once dinner was finished and the dishes washed, he stepped outside and the questions were officially over. "Does he ever get tired?" She heard Oolong comment. In moments they could hear Raditz sparring.

In the two days that followed, not a word was spoken of the pair's meeting. The others hadn't caught on and Raditz largely ignored her. In the end it was probably nothing to concern her with. Until came the third night.

By then a cool breeze came in, carrying windswept clouds that blotted the harsh sunlight. The breeze was a welcomed change to the group's daily ritual. Launch was especially grateful, knowing she would be in for a restful night, and had graciously let the air in through all the open windows. But come nightfall, her hopes were sorely dashed. Again she tossed and turned, even fluffed her pillows, but still could not get to sleep. A strange feeling sat on her mind that she couldn't shake off, though she knew not what it was. It was as though something was amiss. Her bedside window kept drawing her attention. When she could no longer take it anymore, she sat up and took a peek, and then finally understood:

He was there again, sitting at the same spot as before. Raditz.

Again she was surprised to find him there. She looked to the sky above, trying to comb through the clouds for the moon. She could tell it was a little fuller now than last, but still not near the level to cause alarm. Yet as she looked back to the solitary man, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing out again. The temperature had cooled considerably since. She found it unusual the way he just sat there, with his head pointed to the sky. She squinted her eyes at the horizon, but still could not find anything that stood out to her.

She knew it was really none of her business — so long as he obeyed his moon curfew, he could spend the time any way he wanted. But Launch also knew that in a few hours the group would awake. If he did not get some sleep now, work in the morning would be brutal. Conflicted between her fear and concern, she weighed both her options. In the end, her concern proved too great to ignore. She snuck out of her room and headed downstairs. The others were still all soundly asleep when she slipped out the front door.

Launch paced herself as she crossed the distance. The moon's halved appearance lent confidence to her step, but even that began to wane as she closed in. He hadn't moved at all since she left the house. She stopped ten feet away from him, the same distance as before.

Only when she paused did he react. He tilted his head to her. "You again?" He sneered.

"Uuhm—" Fretted Launch. He had barely made eye contact with her, giving only so much as a side glance. The irritable look in his eyes nonetheless made her nervous. "I saw that you're up again... Is everything okay?"

"I already told you," Raditz answered, rolling his eyes. "It's too hot inside."

Launch pouted at this. "It's cooler now." She pointed out. But Raditz ignored her and turned back to the horizon.

She looked over to Kame House behind them, recalling Roshi's warning. "If you're not careful, the moon will—"

A groan cut her off and he spun towards her! "Yes! Yes, I already know about the damn moon!"

Launch jumped back and yelped. Raditz continued to berate her, "Are you going to keep coming here just to nag at me? It's enough that I have to slave away doing chores for that senile old man — I don't need you adding to it! If I wanted to destroy you lot, I could easily do it with just my bare hands, with or without the moon!"

He threw his hands forward to articulate his point. Launch flinched at them, then woefully stared back, observing the rough skin caused from repeated plunging into soil. She knew just from the way they flexed that he could grab her and easily tear her limb from limb. She lifted her eyes and saw that he was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction.

Launch bit her lower lip. "Then… Why don't you?"

Raditz froze and stared at her in awe. "What?"

She could hardly believe her words either. To think that she would even humor the idea! Yet the more she considered it, the more she wondered: why didn't he? If he really hated training with them so much, why did he continue to stick around? "I-If you could destroy us anytime, then why don't you?" She prayed she wouldn't regret those words.

The Saiyan made an annoyed pout and crossed his arms. "Don't take it the wrong way. I could care less about you all! I'm only just here to pass the time. Once I'm through here, I'm off to bigger and better things!"

It wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "What do you mean by 'bigger and better' things?" She ventured.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Uhm, well—" She wasn't prepared for that response. Mulling it over, a meek smile then crept on her face. "For one, you never talk about yourself even though you stay with us. We'd like to get to know you more..."

Again he scoffed at her. "Tch! You're all so persistent! I don't need to tell you a thing about me! Isn't it enough that I'm even here? I could just as well leave this planet and seek better venues elsewhere. Maybe then I'd get some real training done!"

His response bothered her. "Gohan really wanted you to be here…" She sadly reminded him.

She then recalled the story brought back from Namek. With the threat of further space invasions imminent and Earth's Dragon Balls dormant, the others had embarked across distant space to revive their fallen friends. They found Namek raged by the very forces they were preparing for against. In the ensuing panic, it was Raditz who was revived and transported there. "I, uhm, heard about what happened on that planet. Namek. About how you and Goku and Piccolo fought that guy. 'Freesia,' I think?"

"You mean Frieza. And it's not 'Goku,' it's Kakarrot!" He chided her. "And I'm sure the kid only wants me here 'cause his dad is away. Had I known that 'training' would involve making deliveries, digging in the dirt, and getting stung by wasps, I'd have immediately left! None of this is worth my salt as a Saiyan! Maybe it worked for Kakarrot then, but this is hardly what I'd call training!"

The mention caught her attention. "You think it helped Goku?"

"Kakarrot!" Snapped Raditz. "And maybe it did, but I'd say only marginally! Had he actually went ahead and wiped this planet clean as intended, he would've gotten a lot stronger for it! With time, he could have even become a high-class Saiyan warrior!"

"…But he has gotten strong." He then admitted. "He held back Vegeta and even defeated Frieza, on top of becoming a Super Saiyan… That's more than any of us could have done…"

"Oh?" Launch uttered, surprised by his confession. "Maybe if you keep it up, you could become as strong as he?"

Raditz snarled. "As if doing these monotonous chores will get me anywhere!" He turned his back to her and waved his hand dismissively. "You annoy me! The moon isn't close to being full yet, so leave me be!"

Launch flinched at the intensity of his voice, then nodded dejectedly. "Don't stay up too late…" But there was no answer this time other than a low "hmph." With a tired sigh she walked back to the house.

* * *

The moment Launch returned to her room, she promptly closed her window curtains on him. Out of sight, out of mind, or so she hoped. It took another hour before she finally fell asleep, her mind clouded by the things he admitted to her. She later awoke the next morning to a chorus of voices talking, and looked out the window just in time to see the group head out. She tried to get a good look at Raditz before he left, wondering if he got any sleep the night before.

She rolled back to bed afterwards, but laid there awake, her thoughts again playing over their conversation. She thought of his plans for the future, his disappointment over his training and, the most surprising one of all, his quiet admittance to Goku's strength. It bothered her that he thought of them as little more than just things to pass the time. She wondered why he didn't just come clean with Roshi and leave already.

In the midst of her many questions, an epiphany suddenly hit her: last night had been the most they ever said to each other. While the others had tried and failed to get the Saiyan to open up to them, it was she who somehow got him to share with her, even if it was just ranting. The realization shook her, so much so that it filled her with a new energy that forced her out of bed.

As Launch went on with her day, she realized a feeling of accomplishment at her feat. She wondered if the Saiyan's shell could yet be broken again. But come evening, her tiny shred of hope turned to disappointment. Raditz was being just as difficult and dismissive as he had always been — more so in fact, for the day had largely consisted of squabbles and little else.

Master Roshi seemed especially vexed by it. When Raditz stepped out after dinner, Roshi turned to Launch and admitted to her, "That Saiyan is a handful! You know, there isn't actually anything new I can teach him. No, I took him in to teach him some discipline. But even I am having some doubts now…" Launch wondered if she was the cause for Raditz's crankiness.

That following night, a strange urging kept her awake. Recognizing it, she got up and dared another peek through the window. Just as she suspected, Raditz was there yet again, at the same spot for the third time now.

Should she follow him again? He wasn't at all happy to see her before, but a growing curiosity kept nagging at her. Deciding to follow it, she pushed the uncertainty away and snuck out of the house again. She did her best to ignore her fear as she approached him. She stopped just short of eight feet away — a shorter distance than last.

Raditz turned his head expectantly, having already sensed her approach. This time, it was she who spoke first. "Uhm, good night?"

"Good night?" He questioned, raising a brow. "If you're here to tell me to go to bed, I'll do it when I feel like it!"

Launch sighed. So much for making light with her little joke. "That's not it. it's too late to say 'good evening,' and it's too early to say 'good morning.' I just came to say hello."

Raditz groaned at her. "You don't have to keep coming down. I already know that I should be asleep, and I already know about the moon! I don't need to be reminded every time!" He folded his arms and turned his head as he said that, staring at the partly clouded sky with a hard gaze.

"That's not why I'm here…" She answered, following his sight. It was then she noticed that between the clouds, there was a small cluster of stars twinkling back. "I'm just curious why you keep coming out."

"Didn't I already told you—" He began.

She interrupted him before he could finish. "You're always sitting out here, looking at the sky." She looked up to the stars and watched them. "Are you stargazing?"

The Saiyan frowned at her. "Y-Yes! Of course I am! It's a way to pass the time when I cannot sleep! And it's only fair, as a born galactic warrior, that I survey the stars. You can find hundreds of planets among them worth conquering!"

The abruptness of his response did not go unnoticed. She thought it a little strange. Nonetheless, she was disappointed. "You're not a space warrior anymore... Does everything have to be about conquest to you?"

"That's silly!" He argued. "Just because Frieza is no more, doesn't make me any less of a warrior! Even before we Saiyans enrolled into the Frieza Force, we would always travel to distant planets to raid and conquer! The spirit of battle runs in our veins!"

The way he described them brought to mind of vikings. She imagined Saiyan warriors in dragon rowboats wearing horned helmets and couldn't help but giggle at the thought. He growled at her, "What's so funny?!"

"O-Oh, nothing!" She stammered, smiling apologetically. "It's just that reminded me of Earth's own warriors from long ago. They're no longer around…" She looked down at her folded hands and pouted. In truth, it bothered her hearing him talk about all this conquest. She recalled the threat he made that one night, wondering if he would ever follow through.

"Hmph. I hope they at least died with dignity." He responded. Nothing more was said.

Unsure of what else to say, Launch instead focused on the night sky. It still amazed her to think that he —and even Goku— could actually be space aliens from a far off, bygone planet. She thought about what he had said of his race. "What else was Saiyan life like?" She asked at length. The others had tried asking him that very same question, but he had always evaded it with short and vague answers. Would he comply with her this time?

Raditz shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "The way you'd expect it to be — lots of fighting, lots of wars to rage. That's all we ever did and it was fun!" The same answer every time.

But Launch was not having it. "No, not that." She said, shaking her head. "What was YOUR life like?"

At once the Saiyan fell noticeably quiet. Launch stood by patiently, wondering what he was thinking. It was hard to tell with his back turned to her. At last he answered, "If you're asking about my childhood, I didn't have much of one. I became a soldier the moment I turned old enough."

The response shocked her. "Y-You mean you were a child soldier?!" She gasped. Then again, wasn't that what Goku was supposed to be when he came to Earth? It disturbed her to think that anyone so young and vulnerable could be sent on dangerous missions. "So you were just sent away to space? You didn't get to do anything else? What about your parents?"

Raditz scoffed at her. "Didn't you hear me? I said all we Saiyans ever did was fight! We didn't have time for silly games or nonsense! And what about my parents? You think I miss them?" He gave a derisive laugh. "Unlike you humans, we Saiyans didn't form 'families!' No, my parents didn't mean a thing to me! Not my father… nor my mother…."

He trailed off at the end. Launch frowned with concern. "So you never got the chance to see them again?"

"…No." He shook his head. "They're long dead now, along with everyone else."

"Did… Did you know their names?" She ventured to ask.

The Saiyan shifted in his seat before turning his head. He stared at her with a hard gaze. "What does it matter anyway? I said that Saiyans don't have families. Most Saiyan children are raised in nurseries without ever knowing who their parents are."

Launch looked at him curiously. Didn't he meant to say all? She wanted to ask him about that, but decided not to press it any further. "I'm sorry your childhood was so rough…"

She expected him to scoff at her again, to argue that his childhood was the very best. Instead he merely shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

Launch frowned. Though she held back her words, she begged to disagree. Believing she had said enough, she turned to leave. "It will be morning in a couple hours."

Raditz sighed. "I know…"

When she walked back and reached the front door, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Raditz hadn't followed and was still sitting there.

* * *

The next morning, Launch awoke early to find that the group hadn't left yet. Master Roshi was frantically searching the downstairs closet, while Raditz and Krillin stood by. Raditz was at his usual spot, leaning against the wall by the door with his arms crossed, and looking progressively bored with the situation. Launch decided to try her luck and bid him a good morning. But she stopped short when she saw the makings of dark circles around his eyes. He stared at her for just a second and then, to her genuine surprise, uttered to her "Morning." Launch was struck speechless, but smiled and nodded back.

There was no time for further conversation (not that she thought there would be any), when Roshi returned from upstairs. He had redirected his efforts to her bedroom and came back with a weighty turtle shell found in the storage. Raditz had just graduated to an even heavier shell to wear, and henceforth a bigger workload. The Saiyan made no response, but she had spotted his tail flick in interest.

The rest of the day was uneventful save for a very close call: Soon after the group left, Launch turned her thoughts to the night before, remembering what she and Raditz had talked about. He claimed that he had been out stargazing, but she found that odd, given the cloud cover that night and the growing frequency of his outings. She wondered if there was something else up there, and stepped out onto the porch, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was in the blue sky. Instead all she could see were masses of clouds carried by the breeze. It was then that a gust suddenly whipped around her, tugging at her hair strands and tickling her nose! She gasped, but was quick to pinch her nostrils tight, thus preventing the disaster before it could happen.

That was a close one, she thought, mildly shaken. She really didn't want to turn into her other self now, or ever again for that matter. Who knows what sort of trouble she would get into…

It were those close calls that filled Launch with a foreboding sense of dread. It was always a surreal sensation when it overtook her — she would black out and lose all sense, like slipping into a coma. Then her other half would be in complete control, and she would have no memory of it whatsoever. Then she would suddenly wake up in a place unknown to her, right in the middle of something. A bike chase. A heist. A launcher in her arms. Each discovery as distressing as the last. But she had averted it, at least for now. She had to count her blessings.

There had been no sign of Raditz sneaking out for two nights now. But Launch's gut told her that he would eventually appear, and sure enough, one night he finally did. She awoke to the sound of the front door clicking open, and peered out her window to see his shadow emerge. She ducked low when she saw him about to turn and look up. It was ten minutes before she finally left to check on him.

"Have the others noticed yet?" She asked. She now stood five feet apart from him.

Raditz turned halfway around the stone to face her. Compared to before, when he had merely looked over his shoulder, it was a big step. "Notice what?" He implored.

"You sneaking out," She clarified. "Someone will notice you're gone sooner or later."

"Hmph! You mean aside from you?" He quickly pointed out. "And I'm not 'sneaking out,' I'm just getting some air! No, you're the one who's been sneaking out to accost me! You must not be getting enough sleep yourself…" A wry smirk then appeared. "Or is that you just can't stop thinking of me?"

"Ah?!" Launch averted her gaze, embarrassment showing on her cheeks. She ignored his comment. "S-So no one else has noticed you've been gone?"

His smirk fell and he shrugged. "If they have, they must not care. No one's complaining except for you."

Launch sighed dejectedly. She shook it off and turned her sights to the sky, observing the mounds of clouds that had gathered. Most if not all of the stars were blocked by them. "So what are you doing out tonight?"

The Saiyan's brows furrowed. "How many times must you ask me that? What is it that you want anyway?"

"N-Nothing!" She told him, shaking her head. "I'm just curious, that's all!"

Raditz groaned in exhaustion. "I'm tired of your questions! Enough already! How about I ask you something for a change, hm? What's the deal with you and your sneezing anyway?"

Launch froze at the question, a little taken aback. She honestly didn't expect him to ask her anything. "…Oh! You mean when I sneeze and switch personalities?"

"Yes, that thing!" He had now turned completely around to face her and planted his feet onto the sand, leaning forward with hands on his knees. "One minute you're a quiet little pansy, and the next you're screaming at the old man and shooting at his feet! What's with that?"

Launch felt very embarrassed now. "It's— Uhm… It's a little hard to explain…" But the look on his face was hard pressed for answers. She sighed woefully; she had recited this so many times now that she honestly lost count. "Whenever I sneeze… it triggers something that makes me change personalities."

"That's why I go from this," She pointed to herself and timidly smiled. "…to a raging, wanted criminal…" Her smile quickly fell.

But Raditz still did not look convinced. "I can already tell by that! I mean WHY do you change? And not just your personality, but your hair too!" He pointed at her head, making her jolt and lean back. "It's dark now, but when you sneeze it turns blonde! How does that even work?"

Launch made an unsurprised sigh. She knew that was going to come next. "I… I honestly don't know." She told him earnestly. "It's been like this for as long as I can remember. One sneeze is all that it takes, and I don't know why that's so…"

Raditz pouted sceptically at her, but relaxed as he sat up. It seemed that he at least partially accepted her answer. "So you don't know then? Can't you do anything about it?"

"No…" She sadly responded. "When I sneeze… it's like… I just black out of consciousness. It's like my other personality is an entirely different person." She looked to him and saw that he appeared confused by her explanation. Her frown only deepened. "I can't control anything that she does…"

Raditz frowned at her. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Hmph! Oh well, then!"

Launch perked in surprise. "O-Oh well, then?"

"You know what your problem is?" He said to her. "You worry too much. So what that sneezing makes you change personalities? I may not understand it, but if that's just the way it is, then that's the way it is! And for that matter, quit worrying about me too! It's annoying!"

Launch came to a brief pause, then smiled softly and nodded. "You're right — about my personalities." She was quick to add that. He only sighed.

"It's part of me whether I like it or not. It can't be helped with..." But with that came a tiny pout. Sometimes she really did wonder if it actually could, but she promptly put an end to that thought. She had said enough on that front.

"I should be getting back," She said to him at last. Her words perked the Saiyan's attention as he unfolded his arms. "You get some sleep too, okay?" It earned her an annoyed scowl. She didn't actually think he would comply with her, though it was a nice thought. She turned and began to head back to the house.

That's when she heard him say, "…Night."

Launch turned around, surprised again. "Night." She said, nodding.

When Launch returned to her room, she peeked out the window one last time and saw he was still sitting there facing the sea. By now she could only shrug her shoulders. It couldn't be helped with either, though she hoped he would come in soon. With a yawn she closed the curtains and tucked herself to bed.

* * *

In the days that followed, it had occurred to Launch that Raditz had been right about her: she had been sneaking out of the house just as much as he. For four nights now she had watched for his shadow, and in that span learned more about him than anyone else had. The more she thought of it, the more she realized that she actually enjoyed talking with him. It gave her a liberating feeling — not just liberating her from the day-to-day isolation she felt when the others had left for their jaunt, but also freed her from her former perceptions of the Saiyan. She was still wary of him, but now she was beginning to see what the others saw in him.

Now she was taking strides to speak with him at every opportunity, asking him how his day was and offering advice where she could. She no longer avoided him as she had before, and even began waking up earlier just to see him off. It was not just her that changed, but he as well. Raditz was becoming more receptive to her presence and started greeting her when she approached.

The changes did not go unnoticed. One evening, when Raditz slipped out to burn excess energy, Krillin turned to her and smiled, saying, "Thanks for talking with Raditz! I think he really appreciates that!" The next morning, Oolong came up and half-seriously asked, "So are you and that Saiyan a thing now?" Launch was so flustered that she stammered aloud, "I-I'm just trying to get to know him! Same as all of us."

But no one else seem to notice yet that Raditz had been sneaking out. Launch was the only one who knew. She contemplated telling Master Roshi or even Krillin the truth. But every time she faltered, not wanting to inconvenience the Saiyan, knowing he spent a large portion of the day doing back-breaking work. Hadn't he deserved the break then?

But how she had forgotten.

A fresh wind blew over the island since noon, parting the clouds that for days had gathered. At the time, the moving clouds hadn't crossed Launch's mind, instead grateful for the breeze that she welcomed inside.

Later that night, she awoke a little past midnight to her bladder's urging. Yet as she sat up, a glint of light peeking through her window caught her eye. She couldn't stave her curiosity as she went to take a quick peek, and saw the brilliant source of the light: the full moon amid a clear night sky — and it was then that she realized the mistake of her carelessness. The full moon! She had forgot entirely about the moon!

Terror filled her as she feared the worst. She didn't waste any time checking if the Saiyan was out there, and bolted straight into the hall. The first time had been a false alarm, but now there was no mistaking it! She raced for the stairs, hoping, praying even, that Raditz had not stepped outside!

She came to a halt at the second-to-last step, freezing mid-step. Spotting the curvature of wild hair, she saw Raditz laying in his futon, wedged behind the couch barrier. Launch's breath slowed to a shaken wheeze. She watched his backside rise and fall in rhythm of sound, even breaths—

"Nngh— Launch…?"

Launch jolted and gripped the stair rail. It was Krillin, now sitting halfway up and staring groggily. She saw that Roshi also stirred awake, though he appeared not all there. Krillin rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong…?" He asked, half yawning.

Launch was still in a state of shock. She looked to the windows, and saw that the curtains and blinds had been pulled over them, blotting the moonlight from shining through. It gave her a mild sense of relief as she breathed. "O-Oh… It's nothing, sorry. I just came to use the washroom." She glanced at Raditz's backside, finding that he hadn't stirred since she ran in. Must be a sound sleeper, she thought.

"Oh, okay. Be a little quieter." Krillin said. Launch nodded apologetically to the short monk, who had then laid down and quickly fell asleep again. She headed into the washroom, feeling absolutely mortified now. Though this time, she didn't need to go as badly now…

Unknown to her and everyone else, Raditz had been awake the entire time. He silently laid there, listening for sounds outside…

* * *

For a few more nights, the moon had retained its nearly complete shape as it gradually began to shrink again. To her relief, Raditz stayed inside for the duration of those critical nights. But though he obeyed his curfew, the entire occurrence left Launch feeling frazzled and for a while yet she found it difficult getting to sleep. It were not merely the what-could-have-been that haunted her thoughts, but the very fact of how careless she got. It was she who raised the fuss about the moon, and in the end it was she who forgot about it.

Again she contemplated whether to tell Master Roshi the truth, but even now hesitated to tell him. Instead she was just silently grateful that the old man had kept tabs on the moon's phases. He was vigilant where she was not. The following morning she caught Roshi speaking with Raditz about his tail — more specifically, what to do about it. The Saiyans' tails are the source of their incredible transformation; Goku had his removed long ago, and Gohan's nor Vegeta's grew back since. Raditz was the sole threat left. But he defiantly refused, insisting it was part of his Saiyan identity. She hoped that he wouldn't go out during a full moon out of spite.

When the moon had finally shrunk to a "safe" size, she turned her thoughts back to his frequent outings. She wondered if Raditz would continue them again, and somehow knew in her gut he just would. Now more than ever she wanted to ask why he kept slipping out and sitting there as he always had. His reasoning no longer sounded convincing. He had insisted on "stargazing" when the skies were clouded, and "needing air" when the weather was mild. She knew deep-down there had to be some reason he wasn't letting onto her. She vowed to ask him the next time the opportunity presented itself.

But she didn't get the chance, for it finally happened one morning: she sneezed. The very moment she dreaded had come, and it was too late to stop it. Her innocent consciousness fell out of reach, and in her place the blonde one emerged from the depths.

Everyone froze when they heard the signal. Roshi and Krillin only glanced at her and held their tongues, knowing better than to bring too much attention onto her. Oolong crept out of the room. But Raditz merely stared at her from afar, prompting a glare from the woman. "What are ya starin' at?" But the Saiyan only scowled and left, and Launch carried on as if nothing ever happened.

And for a little while, nothing really did happen. To the surprise of everyone, Launch hadn't dashed out of the house as they thought she would. She still had some leftover wads of cash to tie her over, and with Tien still dead, she hadn't the drive. Besides, she too also benefited from the sanctuary that Kame House provided. Regardless of her reason for staying, none dared to ever ask her, knowing better lest they risk her short temper.

She stopped doing her share of the chores, instead demanding that everyone else do them. But still no one dared to challenge her violent authority — all save for Raditz. The entire room froze to a standstill whenever he confronted her. Unlike the others, he had nothing to fear from "crazy Launch." He'd make a passing quip at her or an annoyed command, telling her to quit firing that noisy gun, or giving her a flat "no" when she demanded he stop hogging the food. Nearly every response he made to her was enough to elicit an outburst or worse. Then the others would either duck or hide, or alternately send one of them to break it up (usually Krillin). But no matter what, the Saiyan had never shown an ounce of fear towards her. Even she, loathe to admit it, had to concede with the fact. She no longer tried to fill him with lead anymore, having already long proved ineffective. That was her own fear of him showing.

But lately something was off about the Saiyan. Though Launch could not figure out why, she noticed that whenever they were in the same room, Raditz seemed especially attentive to her. She caught him watching her with a peculiar wariness, not unlike the anxious stares the others made whenever she was about to sneeze. Then it happened one evening that her nose tickled. On cue by her deep gasp, the room all turned as they watched with bated breath. Even Raditz stopped to stare. But the sneeze could not be realized, and "crazy Launch" remained the same. She glared back at Raditz, but he turned away before she could even utter a word. She thought she saw a disappointed pout.

It was also during this period that Launch stopped looking out for Raditz. The woman boarded herself in her room and stayed up for as long as she desired. At times she would look out the window late at night, then pause suddenly when she saw Raditz sitting there at the shore. One night, he looked up over his shoulder, and for a long moment the two just stared at each other. She was the one who broke their contact, frowning before closing the window curtains.

She missed him scowling in disappointment. Over the next couple of nights, he had looked over to the front door every once in a while, but Launch never did come out.

* * *

All things come to an end. To the relief of everyone, Launch eventually did sneeze again. Her rule of explosive demands, threatening displays, and overall bad-mouthed crass came to an end… for now. Launch opened her big, round eyes to find herself in the middle of the living room, dragging poor Roshi by his beard. She quickly let go of him and profusely apologized. But it hardly mattered now what her other half had gotten up to; they were just glad to have the mild-mannered Launch back, as voiced by their contented sighs of relief. She herself was also glad, grateful that her other half hadn't ditched them or worse. It was then as she turned around that she spotted Raditz in the corner. The Saiyan looked at her for only a second before walking past. She almost missed the tiny smile on his face.

The day carried on as normal after that. Quick on the fly, Launch easily got back into the rhythm of things. She readily volunteered with the chores and did them all without a complaint, just happy to be there. One never knew when she would sneeze again, and the next time she could very well lose her simple life there for a desperate thrill chase. She would savour every waking moment as this consciousness.

But as she returned to her day-to-day routine, so had returned her curious thoughts surrounding the long-haired tenant. As she watched Raditz leave for work, she wondered if anything had changed since her absence. She doubted that anything good happened between them while her violent subconscious took the reigns, and knew for a fact they had incessantly argued. Had he snuck outside all this time, gazing at the stars 'til he could no longer stay awake? She decided that evening she would check on him again, and stayed up late into the night. She was nearly about to fall asleep with her head on the window sill when she heard the front door open. Again she waited a few minutes before stepping out.

"What have I missed?" She called to him.

Raditz was already waiting for her when she walked up to him, now properly facing her with his back to the sea. They were now a foot and a half apart, though she hadn't realized it.

"Nothing really." He told her flatly. She assumed then that his training went on as normal, uninterrupted.

"Then did you miss me?" She pointed at herself and smiled teasingly. The Saiyan just scoffed and rolled his eyes. She had to cover her mouth to stifle her tiny chuckle. His reaction was all too expected.

But then she remembered the cause for her absence, and her smile fell. "I'm sorry about my other personality…" She apologized. "I heard there was a lot of fighting…"

He responded with a shrug. "Why apologize? You already said it can't be helped."

She nodded back — she did say that, but she still couldn't help but feel responsible all the same. "I feel terrible for it either way," She confessed. "It's still me in the end."

"Well, don't be!" He objected. "You didn't clobber me or the old man, and everyone else still likes you! So quit worrying already!"

Launch sighed and nodded. Again he was right. "My other personality used to be way worse," She admitted. "That was before she- or I, knew anyone. I was always afraid of being kicked out because of her. Even now it still scares me…"

"Why do you like it here so much?" He then asked, sounding vaguely curious.

"Oh—" She looked back to the quiet house. Even just looking at it was enough to put her at ease. "Well… It's the one place where I feel safe. I'm supported by friends here, friends who never judge me."

She frowned again as she faced him. "I'm wanted in almost every major city in the world… Heh. My other personality sure does get around, doesn't she?" It brought a short-lived smile to her face. "But that's just the problem... It used to be where she could just sneeze back into me, and no one would recognize me. But the authorities got wise…" Very fast in fact, if only because of the times she sneezed in the midst of being pursued.

"So that's why you're here? Cause you're being chased?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"Well, not now, fortunately. But that's how I first came here. Sometimes I just like to visit for old time's sake. That's ideal. But sometimes my other personality really does get into deep trouble…" Launch only sighed.

There was a short pause before he ventured, "So how did you came here?"

"How I came here?" She repeated. Instantly the old memories began to flood back. It gave her mixed feelings, those of fear and resigned grief, but also of hope and safety.

"I… I guess it started out like any other story of mine: I was being pursued by the police." She started. "I don't know for what, but it had to because of my other personality. She must've sneezed, cause I suddenly found myself cornered by them. It gave me quite the shock. That's when Go—" She stopped suddenly when she saw his glare. "…I mean, Kakarrot and Krillin appeared. They saved me." Such a strange name to say aloud.

"They wanted me to come back with them to Kame House, 'cause Master Roshi wanted some extra company." She then made a confused pout as she touched her chin. "I don't know why — he had his students and Turtle to keep him company." She shrugged her shoulders. "But it all worked out in the end! I needed a place to hide for awhile, and they wanted some help with the upkeep, so it was a fair trade!"

"I think you're right Raditz, they must really like to me keep me around," She added. "Enough to put up with my other personality. But now that I think of it, it's kind of weird actually… Master Roshi is always delighted whenever I stop by. Maybe it's 'cause of my cooking?" Raditz just sighed at her and shook his head, only confusing her more.

"So that long, huh?" He then commented.

"Mm-hm." Launch nodded. "Ever since your brother was little. It's amazing, isn't it? Time sure does fly. I like to think that Kame House has been my home ever since…" And yet there was so much that was still the same. The very fact that Master Roshi had taken in another student, the fact that they were back on this island so Raditz could follow the same steps that Goku and Krillin took. It made her feel nostalgic.

She was so absorbed by the thought that she almost didn't heard him sigh and whisper, "Wish I had a place like that…"

"Huh? What was that? A place?" She asked. But the Saiyan drew back and glared at her. "Nothing!" He snapped. "You're just imagining things…"

Launch pouted, but she was certain she heard him. She recalled the things he had told her previously: the day-to-day life on his home world, his parents whose names she still did not know, and the tyranny he lived under for most of his life. She remembered too how the Saiyan claimed he would move onto "bigger and better things" once he was finished here. But now Launch was beginning to doubt that. The more she thought of it, the more she realized that he really did not have anywhere else to go. No home planet, no military who had sheltered him as much as they bonded him. It made her feel sad. It made her think of herself.

"Have you thought what you're going to do after your training ends?" She asked at length.

"I already told you that — I'll move onto bigger and better things." Raditz responded. Launch was disappointed yet unsurprised, her suspicions confirmed.

She looked to the night sky, wondering how he would even get to the far depths of space. What would he even do up there, besides seek planets to destroy? "But don't you…" She hesitated to ask. "Don't you think you would miss it here? I mean, Earth probably isn't that great compared to other planets you've visited. But there are friends here too, friends who want to get to know you more."

He looked at her, raising a brow. She continued, "Gohan really vouched for you. He must trust you a lot, and I'm sure he wants you to trust us too. We all do."

But Raditz frowned at her and stubbornly crossed his arms, leaning back. "That's ridiculous! I wouldn't miss a thing here — it's boring! There's nothing to do here, and your so-called 'training' is no different from chores! I belong in space where I can raid and destroy to my heart's content!"

She sighed in defeat. "Well, even if you won't miss us, we'll miss you."

That caught him off guard. "…What?"

"We'll miss you." Launch repeated. "I mean— you've come a long way. You fought alongside Gohan and the others to fight off those other Saiyans, and you joined Goku to fight your boss. I think everyone sees you as one of us now. And also—" She looked towards the village afar where he did his training, at all its houses and farms. "…Even just you training here. You may think of it as just something to pass the time, but we're also getting to know you a little more."

She listened for his response, but the Saiyan had only uttered a soft "Hmph." She sadly pouted.

"….You're not a bad bunch." He then admitted at length.

This time Launch was surprised. "Huh?!"

Even more surprisingly, the Saiyan hadn't lashed out. "I said you're not a bad bunch," He repeated, a little louder. "I can see why Kakarrot likes you all."

For a minute longer, Launch was still in disbelief. But then she smiled, feeling relief at his words. "You're always welcome here, Raditz. I know what it feels like to not have a home to go to. Kame House can be your home too."

She expected him to argue with her again, claiming that he could live anywhere he wanted, including the depths of space. Instead all he muttered was another "Hmph," and he turned back to face the sea. She followed his gaze to the skyline, trying to pick out between the stars and clouds. She was smiling the whole time.

"Thank you." She finally said at length.

"For what?" He implored, flashing his eyes back at her.

"For talking with me," She told him. "It gets lonely in the house when you're all away. Not that I mind, but I like having someone to talk to. I just wish you weren't so shy when everyone else is around." She chuckled at the fact, which only made him groan. "You know, you're not so bad either once people get to know you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Launch just smiled back. "Don't mind it. I'm just saying that I enjoyed talking with you."

He looked away and slowly nodded. "S-Sure…"

Launch turned around, about ready to head back. She was going to bid him a good-night when she suddenly remembered, "By the way, you never did tell me what you're doing out here."

"I already told you that!" He growled. "I'm just getting some air!"

But this time Launch was not taking no for an answer. She knowingly smiled at him and shook her head. "You've been coming out here a lot, and every time you're always sitting out here by yourself. On that stone." She pointed at it and he moved back. "And you're always looking at the sky, even when it's cloudy. Why's that?"

The pair stared at each other, wordlessly challenging the other. Launch kept smiling at him, her grin growing wider at his cornered expression. He shifted his eyes as though looking for a way out. Instead they narrowed at her and he threw his hands in defeat. "Fine!" He groaned. "If it means you'll quit pestering me already, then I'll tell you!"

Launch's eyes grew wide. She could almost hardly believe it! She readily nodded, dropping her smile and straightening herself, trying her best to look serious. But she couldn't stave the growing excitement she felt. Finally!

Raditz looked to the sky. She followed his gaze. "If you absolutely must know…" He hesitated for a minute. "…I'm waiting for Kakarrot to return."

"G-Goku?!" She gasped.

"Kakarrot!" He snapped. "And yes… He's supposed to be coming back, right? I'm trying to see if I can find him…"

He looked back to her, but then fell silent. On her face was quite possibly the brightest and widest smile she had ever made. Launch could hardly contain her joy — Raditz, the very same man who once tried to kill his own brother, had been sitting out here waiting for his return. Raditz, the same man who stubbornly insisted he didn't care for anyone. But that's wrong! He really does care! Finally the truth was revealed to her at last, and she couldn't be happier! There was a light that grew brighter by the night.

Raditz, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. "What's so damn funny?!" He demanded.

Launch shook her head at him, still smiling. "That's not it, Raditz. I'm just really happy! You really do care about your brother!"

"Tch— I didn't say that!" He argued. He then crossed his arms and turned away from her, his nose to the air. "That's not it at all! I just have a score to settle with him! Once I've beat him, I'm gone! You won't ever see me again!"

But to his frustration, she only chuckled again. "Oh, alright." She said. But she knew deep-down he really hadn't meant that. No, she was certain now that he really did care about his brother, enough to even lose sleep over it. She could not help but feel happy and even proud of him. "I hope he comes home safe too. I miss seeing him around."

But still Raditz insisted on being stubborn. "You're over thinking again! And don't tell the old man this! I don't need another one pestering me!"

"Your secret is safe with me." She nodded. Though whether the others would discover it themselves, that would have to wait and see.

Now fully content and her hope renewed, she turned on her heel back towards the house. "Don't forget to get some sleep, Raditz. Morning comes at four o'clock."

"I know that!" She heard him say. But Launch kept smiling to herself and began to walk back.

She thought she heard a whisper, "…Thanks."

It was more than she needed to hear. Nodding at him, she strolled along the rest of the way.

Launch was no longer afraid of Raditz. She realized that he was far more than just a ruthless space warrior. He was one of them, forever a part of Kame House's growing family, just as much as she was a part of them. She looked forward to the next night when they could continue talking.


End file.
